


Служить и защищать

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark!Derek, Derek is Beta, Derek is teenager, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Stiles is police officer, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда дом Хейлов сгорает, Стайлз вынужден взять на себя заботы о выжившем в пожаре подростке. Он даже помнит его имя. Дерек Хейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служить и защищать

Вонь стоит такая сильная, что Стайлз начинает жалеть об отказе от маски. Густой запах паленого мяса, тряпок, дерева забирается в ноздри, достигает желудка и пытается вытолкнуть еду прочь.  
Стайлз счастлив, что забыл позавтракать.  
– Чем помочь, пап? – спрашивает он, прижимая к носу рукав форменной куртки.  
– У нас тут срыв, – отец кивает в сторону скорой помощи, куда тащат орущую девчонку года на четыре младше Стайлза. Лора Хейл. Одна из трех выживших.  
– Ясно, – Стайлз озирается по сторонам: дом продолжает дымиться, будто на него дохнула гигантская гусеница из Алисы. – Что с пацаном?  
– Вот им и займись, – с облегчением говорит отец. – Его зовут…  
– Дерек, я знаю, – Стайлз отнимает руку от лица, глубоко вдыхает, кашляет и идет к завернутому в одеяло подростку.  
Парень смотрит сквозь него, он не двигается, наблюдая, как его сестру скручивают санитары. Стайлз не может отделаться от ощущения, что Дерек подписывает каждому из них смертный приговор.  
«Он в шоке», – напоминает себе Стайлз.  
– Хей, – здоровается он и присаживается на корточки – их лица теперь на одном уровне. – Офицер Стилински.  
Хейл подается вперед, вглядываясь несколько долгих мгновений, и отодвигается, не говоря ни слова.  
– Я отвезу тебя в участок, хорошо? – предлагает Стайлз. – Или, я не знаю, к твоим друзьям? Родственникам? Тебе не следует здесь находиться.  
– Это мой дом, – размыкает губы Дерек. Его слова звучат тихо, они падают, как мелкий гравий на асфальт – скребущий, беспокойный звук.  
– Сгоревший дом, – Стайлз осекается, поднимает глаза вверх, трет щеку ладонью – он не особенно хорош в утешениях. – Просто пойдем, ладно?  
– Ты мне поможешь? – Дерек опять смотрит так пристально, будто хочет заглянуть Стайлзу под кожу, будто хочет вцепиться зубами в его позвоночник, подергать, проверяя на крепость.  
– Конечно, я здесь именно для этого, – с притворным воодушевлением восклицает Стайлз. Пацан начинает пугать его. Возможно, не только его сестру стоило отправить в больничку. – Куда тебя отвезти?  
– К тебе домой, – спокойно говорит Дерек и сбрасывает с плеч одеяло.  
  
Вляпываться в дерьмо – карма Стайлза. Он ведет машину, свой старый, оставшийся со школьных времен раздолбанный джип, и старается не смотреть на сидящего рядом парня. Дерек пялится на него всю дорогу. Не скрываясь рассматривает, чуть ли не принюхивается, облизывает взглядом. Странное поведение для подростка, который только что потерял всю семью в огне. Чья сестра на его глазах прикончила умиравшего отца, разодрав ему горло ногтями.  
Стайлзу лезут в голову глупости. О сжигаемых ведьмах и проклятых семьях, об одержимых детях и… Как бы незаметно проверить, вдруг у Дерека есть татушка «666» на затылке? Стайлз косится и замечает дернувшиеся в хищной улыбке губы Хейла.  
Нахрен.  
Татушка у Дерека действительно есть, только между лопаток, а не на затылке. Стайлз молча наблюдает, как парень выходит из душа, замотанный в одно полотенце на бедрах, и сосредоточенно роется у него в шкафу, не спросив разрешения. На пол летит футболка цветов «Метс», футболка с Бэтменом, футболка со значком ВВС и даже та, прикольная, про одиноких мамочек. Дерек вытаскивает однотонную скучную тряпку, купленную по дешевке на распродаже, нюхает ее (это обидно, Стайлз всегда стирает шмотье), надевает и лезет в другое отделение, выискивая подходящие трусы.  
– Ты голоден? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
Он знает золотое правило: если человеку плохо, просто накорми его.  
– Да, – отвечает Дерек. Он трет полотенцем шевелюру, зачесывает пятерней волосы назад и идет к Стайлзу.  
Спина становится липкой от пота, на Стайлза веет ужасом, и это полная херня. На улице белый день, ему двадцать три, он офицер полиции – вооруженный офицер полиции! – он находится в собственном доме, и рядом обычный шестнадцатилетний подросток.  
– Ты сказал, ты поможешь, – Дерек замирает в полушаге от него. Стайлз тонет в немигающих глазах, его засасывает в зеленоватую радужку с золотым пятном вокруг зрачка.  
– Да, – соглашается Стайлз. – Чем?  
– Не бойся меня, – Дерек неожиданно уверенно кладет руку ему на шею. Стайлз косится на предплечье, почти прижимающееся к его щеке, и старается говорить спокойно – как учили.  
– Я не боюсь тебя, – Стайлза оглушает собственное сердце, еще немного и у него начнется паническая атака.  
– Ты мне лжешь. Но мне нравится, как от тебя несет страхом. Это вкусно, – бормочет Дерек. Он наклоняется, и теперь Стайлзу не чудится, Дерек действительно его обнюхивает, торопливо и шумно. Жрет его ужас, смакует растерянность и беспокойство. Стайлз осторожно опускает руку, ему хочется стиснуть пальцы на рукоятке пистолета. Дерек цепляется за его рукав, отводит в сторону и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стайлза.  
– Нам нужна новая стая. Тебе придется стать ее частью. Я тебя выбрал, – говорит он, и Стайлз решается ударить. Он не подписывался возиться с малолетними психопатами.  
Дерек успевает ударить первым.  
  
Голова болит после столкновения со стеной. Стайлз стонет и поднимает веки: он все еще в своей комнате. Дерек сидит в его компьютерном кресле и доедает залитые молоком хлопья. Стайлз дергается и еле сдерживает крик – его запястья прикованы к кровати, на самом Стайлзе нет одежды. Даже носков.  
– Что происходит? – спрашивает Стайлз, потому что разговоры это важно. Он хороший переговорщик, у него всегда получалось работать языком.  
– Я оборотень, – Дерек ставит на стол пустую миску. – Моя сестра тоже. И ты им станешь.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз изучал тысячу разных отклонений. У него отличная память, сейчас он сообразит, как следует себя вести. – И что дальше?  
– Дальше? – Дерек пожимает плечами. – Дальше мы отомстим за мою семью. И соберем новую стаю.  
– А потом? – Стайлз осторожно крутит запястьями – увы, он пристегнут очень туго. – Что насчет твоего выпускного, колледжа? И, кстати, может, ты меня раскуешь?  
– Я должен пометить тебя. Иначе Лора откажется обращать тебя. А так у нее не будет выбора, – Дерек не слышит или не хочет слушать Стайлза. Он вздыхает, как-то очень по-детски, и Стайлз снова тонет в ужасе. Он знает, какими жестокими бывают дети. Какими безжалостными, бессердечными ублюдками они становятся, стараясь заполучить желаемое.  
– Не беспокойся, – Дерек снимает футболку и забирается в постель. – Отец учил меня отбирать людей для обращения. Ты подойдешь идеально. Я чувствую это в тебе, в твоем запахе. И, раз уж ты первый, кого я выбрал самостоятельно, ты будешь моим. Я не буду делиться тобой даже с Лорой.  
– Хватит, – срывается Стайлз, забывая обо всех наставлениях разом. – Выпусти уже меня, чокнутый придурок.  
Дерек качает головой.  
– Нет. И раз уж ты не веришь мне, я покажу.  
Стайлз молчит долгие секунды – пока удлиняются клыки и меняют форму ногти, пока кончики ушей заостряются, а на лице Дерека появляется жесткая шерсть, и срывается в крик.  
  
– Отпусти меня, – полузадушено просит Стайлз.  
Вывернутые запястья болят, кожа натерта и саднит. Дерек движется в нем – медленно, плавно, сосредоточенно, жарко дышит в шею, вылизывая ее шершавым, горячим языком. Когти скребут по простыне, превращая ее в спутанный клубок белых ленточек, а клыки предостерегающе упираются в плечо Стайлза.  
На улице все еще белый день, а Стайлза насилует подросток-оборотень в его собственном доме.  
 _Оборотень._  
Лучше бы Дерек оказался маньяком.  
Стайлз закрывает глаза, ожидая, когда все это безумие кончится, и Дерек рычит. Стайлз чувствует, как когти опасно кружат по груди, задевают соски и живот, очерчивают ребра и замирают совсем рядом с головкой члена.  
У него все сжимается от страха, животного, чистого безумия, и Дерек удовлетворенно стонет и целует его, запуская язык ему в горло. Рука – теперь с обычными ногтями, ложится на член Стайлза и дрочит в ритме ленивых толчков.  
У Стайлза начинает вставать.  
  
– Почему ты не сгорел с ними?! – Стайлза трясет, его задницу разрывает что-то огромное, твердое, невыносимое. Дерек с глухим урчанием ведет бедрами и пропихивает это внутрь, выбивая из Стайлза дыхание.  
– Я пока еще не могу… осеменять… но со временем… – рвано обещает Дерек, прижимаясь пахом к изувеченной заднице Стайлза. – Как хорошо.  
Стайлз видит, как закатываются в блаженстве глаза, ставшие из зеленых электрически-голубыми, и инстинктивно стискивает член Дерека внутри.  
И едва не кончает, когда тот слегка двигается, и давит на простату.  
  
Дерек выскальзывает из него – с влажным, пошлым звуком. Отстегивает наручники, зализывает поврежденную на запястьях кожу. Стайлз старается не смотреть на брошенную рядом с кроватью куртку. Там внутри телефон, он позвонит и…  
– Я его разбил, – Дерек одевается в одолженные ранее тряпки и тянет Стайлза за плечо. – Моя сестра будет здесь минут через десять. Если не хочешь встречать ее вот так – прими душ.  
Стайлз прислоняется лбом к кафелю в ванне и включает прохладную воду. У него болит все тело, в яйцах пусто после унизительного оргазма, а мысли путаются. Будто он месяц не принимал аддерол. Он отчаянно старается придумать какой-то план, но его разум чист и пуст, как свеженький формуляр.  
Стайлз смывает с себя кровь и семя, возит по телу мочалкой и вытирается.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, посреди нее стоит Лора Хейл, и от ее глаз исходит ровное красное сияние.  
  
– Укуси его, – говорит Дерек, обнимая Стайлза сзади за талию. Его губы как раз в районе уха Стайлза. – Он будет твоим новым бетой.  
– Почему он? – Лора скалит длинные острые клыки. Стайлз думает, что в кино делают неплохие подделки – зрелище мало отличается от того, что обычно показывают в ужастиках.  
– Сын шерифа, сам полицейский. Умный, с виду безобидный, он будет незаменим, – рука Дерека властно лежит на животе Стайлза. – Ты Альфа, Лора, но я по-прежнему вербовщик. Помнишь, даже отец признавал мой талант. Я нашел тебе сильного бету. Укуси его.  
– Я могу помочь вам обоим, – Стайлз все еще верит в магию слов. – Просто отпустите меня и…  
– Сейчас, – приказывает Дерек. – Нам нужна новая стая.  
И Лора идет – невысокая, хрупкая, ни капли не пугающая, в отличие от ее брата. Стайлз пытается отпрянуть, но только крепче прижимается к Дереку. Лора смыкает зубы на его боку, и Дерек, затыкая Стайлзу рот рукой, нежно целует его в шею поверх оставленной метки.  
  
Два месяца спустя он натягивает желтую ленту вокруг места преступления – жертва молодая женщина, двадцать два года, белая, блондинка, рост примерно пять футов восемь дюймов. Стайлз звучно обрывает скотч, подмигивает отцу и мысленно обещает себе надрать все-таки Дереку уши за проваленный тест по химии. Никакая месть не стоит загубленного будущего. Он отводит глаза от фонаря Скотта – приятель все никак не может определить, что же за зверь разорвал девицу на клочки, и делает глубокий вдох. В этот раз запах смерти кажется ему вкусным, он ассоциируется со счастьем и покоем.  
Стайлз хлопает Скотта по плечу.  
– Заканчивай тут. Давай возьмем по пиву, хреновый выдался день, друг.  
– Да уж, – соглашается Скотт. – Сейчас, еще разок сниму и пойдем.  
Стайлз прячет руки в карманы и надеется, что Дерек не ошибся, и из Скотта выйдет приличный оборотень.  
Их следующая задача сложнее, и если они хотят загнать по-настоящему крупную дичь, их стая должна быть больше. Сильнее. Могущественней.  
Стайлз втягивает лезущие клыки и подавляет желание завыть, когда неподалеку раздается торжествующий, ликующий призыв Лоры.  
Скотт догоняет его, обнимает и садится в машину рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Укус – это подарок, – объясняет Стайлз, когда Скотт приходит в себя и держится за раненный бок. – Познакомься со своей Альфой.  
Стайлз наблюдает, как Лора протягивает Скотту руку и оглядывается на Дерека, старательно покрывающего формулами шпаргалку.  
В конце концов, когда он давал клятву «служить и защищать», он не уточнял, о ком шла речь. Стайлз поправляет форменную куртку и открывает ноутбук. На карте красным флажком помечена новая цель.  
Джерард Аржент.  
Стайлз запускает поиск, просматривая «висяки» и прикидывает, что он сможет повесить на дедулю, когда они его поймают. Если жизнь подкидывает тебе лимоны, сделай из них лимонад.  
Старик Карнеги знал, о чем говорил.


End file.
